


laughter

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: it's graduation and Daichi is in love.





	laughter

Graduation. It was a day all third years looked forward to all year. The day that meant the end of an era, but the beginning of something great. Leaving behind Karasuno was bittersweet; on one hand, they were done with high school, but on the other, they were leaving behind friends and memories. 

Daichi looked over the groups of students and their families, rejoicing and celebrating with diplomas in hand. His own parents had gone off to greet old friends, leaving him under the blooming cherry blossom tree. He gripped his own diploma, closing his eyes and taking in the sweet smell, smiling to himself.

The moment was short-lived, interrupted by another person barreling into him, knocking the wind from his lungs and sending both tumbling to the ground. He opened his eyes and groaned under the weight of his best friend laughing on top of him. Suga smiled back, wide and bright, sending a blush up Daichi’s neck. He hoped the shadows covered it.

He joined in the laughter, laying his head back in the grass. Suga rolled off of him, sprawling out next to his friend. They didn’t speak after their laughter subsided, taking in the sight of pink and white above them, watching blossoms float to the ground around them.

Kuroo’s words suddenly came back to him, his mind going back to their last trip to Nekoma. The opposing captain had spied Daichi watching him and Kenma together, looking, as he described it, ‘jealous’. But before he was able to deny it, Kuroo slapped a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close.

“It took me four years to muster up the courage to confess, and we’re graduating soon. I know how you look at your silver-haired setter. Make a move before you graduate, or you’ll regret it forever.”

And he was left there, red in the face, watching Kuroo saunter back to his own setter. Those words stuck in his head ever since, replaying and repeating every time he saw Suga. And now it was graduation. And he still hadn’t confessed. And they weren’t going to the same University. And he worried about those implications, how they would no longer see one another every day, eventually lose contact completely, and-

A hand on his chest pulled him from his thoughts, a figure coming into view. Suga was sitting up, leaning over him.   
“Stop that. Stop overthinking whatever you’re thinking about.” He chastised, clicking his tongue. This was the perfect opportunity. Nobody was around, they were so close, and his silver hair moved with the breeze, and he was so beautiful.

“Suga, I’m sorry, but I need to tell you this. I like you, for so long now, and I’m sorry for waiting until the last possible moment to tell you but we’re graduating and I’m afraid we’ll never see each other again.” The words spilled out, fast and slurred. He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of looking his friend in the eyes, afraid of seeing a face that meant it was one-sided. But light laughter filled the air again, and the hand that was on his chest moved to his cheek. And Daichi opened his eyes.

“Overthinking yet again. Daichi, we’re maybe a twenty-minute bus ride apart. We live in the same neighborhood. University doesn’t start for three months. On what planet would you think that I did not like you back?” And lips met, warm and soft and excited. They smiled against each other until the smiles turned into giggles and they could no longer stay still, Suga flopping down in the grass next to him once again. Fingers found one another, and everything was good.


End file.
